


Groceries

by Dark_Romances



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, LIVERPEPPER, Liverpepper's Kingdom Hearts Fanverse, M/M, Strifehart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, family au, grocery shopping with kids is hard, liverpepper au, liverpops, sweet babies and confused parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Romances/pseuds/Dark_Romances
Summary: Leon and Cloud take the twins out for a shopping trip.Based on Liverpepper's KH AU





	Groceries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yourhandiheld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourhandiheld/gifts).



> SOOOOOO I have been madly in love with @liverpops / @liverpepper little KH Strifehart family forever now and I finally finished this fic I have been saying I was going to write forever now. 
> 
> So thanks to liverpeps for all the inspo! This is for youuuuu
> 
> Be sure to follow her for more Strifehart goodness!
> 
>  
> 
> <http://liverpepper.tumblr.com/post/169491135821/liverpops-tysm-have-a-leon-hugging-a-little>  
> 

“What did you eat Sora?” the puzzled father asked. “And how did you get it in your hair?” Leon said, sitting the child down on his lap as he tried to wipe the grey and brown mess out of his hair.

“Oatmeal.” Sora babbled, playing with a toy truck on his lap.

“Oatmeal? Pa made you oatmeal for breakfast?” Leon asked, leaning over to see the toddler’s face.

The brown hair child nodded and leaned back against the larger man with a soft sigh. “With ‘nanas.”

“Oatmeal and bananas? That’s what Pa made?”

“Mmmhhmm!” Sora said, perking up with a smile. “It was good!”

“Well I think I can tell that it was.” he said with a chuckle as he continued to wipe the mess off of Sora. “Looks like you got more in your hair than in your mouth.” Leon muttered under his breath as he piled up the chunks that came from the boy.

Leon heard slow footsteps coming from the hallway and towards the kitchen. “Morning Cloud.” he said, not even looking toward the hallway.

“Morning.” The blonde said, carrying a sleeping child in his arms. “Roxas wouldn’t wake up so I pulled him out of bed to eat breakfast.”

“Oatmeal?” Leon asked, brow raised.

“Yeah.” He said turning to face his boyfriend. “How did you know?”

Leon pointed to the messy child in his lap; who giggled and smiled nice and big as soon as he realized who the conversation was about. “Did you at least make some for me?” he asked.

“No.” Cloud said, simply, setting Roxas into his booster seat and putting his bowl in front of him. He gently pushed his hair out his face and kissed his head to get him to wake up fully.

“Why not?” Leon asked with a slight scowl, letting Sora go so he could run around.

Cloud felt Sora hug his legs and he smiled, patting the excited toddler’s head. “Because I only had enough for them. We haven’t gone grocery shopping in awhile. All we have is bananas and frozen burritos now.” Cloud pointed out.

Leon sighed and ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes for a second. “I didn’t realize it was that bad… School is killing me so I haven’t had time to go, but class was canceled today so we can go today.”

“Well, I am off today. Let’s go then. Make a list.” Cloud said, yawning then picking up the small child pulling on his pajama pants. Sora laid his head on Cloud’s shoulder, sighing happily.

“And who is going to watch the boys?” Cloud asked with his brow raised.

“We can take them with us.” He said, putting his hand on the small of Cloud’s back.

Cloud’s brows raised in a question. “You think that’s a good idea?”

“What other choice do we have? We don’t have the time or the money to get a baby sister just so we can go to the store.” Leon pointed out.

Cloud sighed and nodded in agreement, putting Sora down by his feet. Leon gave Cloud a quick peck on the lips before scooping Sora up.

“Time for a bath Sora. And no splashing this time!” Leon said, carrying him to the bathroom.

“Roxas, pay attention to where you are putting your spoon.” Cloud said to the half-awake boy who was pressing the spoon into his chin.

—

Leon stood at the door, pulling on his jacket, “Okay, we are leaving now!” he called, “Bye Sora. Bye Roxas.” he added.

Sora looked up at the men with wide eyes. “NOOOO DON’T LEAVE MEEEE!”

“Then stop playing with your toys and put on your shoes or we are leaving.” Leon said, running his hand through his hair.

“I’M COMINNNGGGGG!” Sora yelled, running to get his jacket from his room.

Roxas looked up from his puzzle with tired eyes and waved. “Bye Pa…Bye Daddy.” he said.

“Roxas!” Cloud said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Roxas went back to his puzzle, almost ignoring both of them. Leon rolled his eyes and moved closer.

“I said we were leaving Roxas.” he said again, emphasizing a little more.

“Bye Daddy.” he said again, not looking up from the puzzle.

Sora came running out, his jacket half on his arms and his shoes in his hand. He had a beanie he pulled on all the way over his head and almost his eyes. He shoved his shoes on the wrong feet and put his jacket on inside out. He stood up proudly and smiled.  “I’m ready! I’m ready! I promise!” he said quickly and out of breath.

Cloud and Leon laughed together for a moment before Cloud sat the excited child down to fix him up while Leon took Roxas to the back and got him ready himself.

—

“Pa!” Sora said, pulling on the hem of Cloud’s jacket.

Cloud continued to look over the vast amount of pasta in front of him.

“Pa!”

Cloud ignored the child and picked up a box of spaghetti noodles and looked at the back of the box.

“PPPPAAAAAA! PPPAAAAAA! PA! PA! PA! PAAAAAAAAA!” Sora whined over and over again.

Cloud sighed deeply and looked down at the child. “Yes, Sora?”

“Can I get this box of fruit snacks?” he asked, holding up a box of moogle shaped chewy fruit snacks. “Pleeeeaaaasssseeeee? I’ll be good!” he said, tugging his jacket again.

“No. Please go put it back where you found it.” Cloud said, putting the box in the cart.

Sora’s eyes welled up with tears. “But…Paaaaaa! They are moogles! I love moogles.”

“You said that about the cereal a few minutes ago. You already talked your dad into getting pudding cups and popcorn we don’t need so you are done for today.” Cloud said as he pushed the cart further down the aisle.

“Hey! I just wanted him to stop whining.” Leon said from the other side of the aisle with Roxas.

“That’s why they are spoiled rotten. They know dad caves every time.” Cloud added, looking at seasoning now. He looked over at his boyfriend and sighed softly when he saw Roxas’ face covered in chocolate.

“Leon…”

“He wanted the chocolate bar and he asked very nicely.” Leon said. “We are lucky we even got him to come with us.”

“Yes but now that means Sora is going to want candy now too and he is already as hyper as can be. Nap time is going to be a mess.” Cloud said in a quiet voice so Sora didn’t hear.

Before Leon could even open his mouth to defend himself, Sora’s whine pierced their ears. Both of them sighed softly and looked over at him.

“Roxas got candy! I want candy too!” he said, his eyes welling up with tears again. Cloud shook his head and continued to push the cart.

“That’s all you Leon. Have fun.” he said as he pushed the cart to the next aisle over.

Leon sighed deeply and grabbed both boys by their hands and lead them back to Cloud.

“Daddy! Do I get candy?” Sora asked again.

“Pa said no because you are too hyper.” Roxas said with a little smile.

“Nuh-uh! He did not say that!”

“He did too. I heard it.”

“Nuh-uh! You are lying! Daddy, Roxas is lying to me!” Sora whined.

“Tattle tail!”

“I am not!”

“You got pudding cups AND popcorn! You can’t have everything So-ra!” Roxas said, trying to pull away from Leon’s hand.

“I’ll put those back for candy.” Sora said with his cheeks puffed out.

“Nu-uh! You’ll just whine about it!” Roxas said, poking him in the arm.

“No, I won’t!” Sora said poking him back harder.

“Ow! Dad! Sora poked me hard.” Roxas said, poking Sora again, just as hard.

“Enough you two or we aren’t getting anything but vegetables and milk.” Leon threatened, pulling the boys along with him.

“See you got us in trouble Roxas.” Sora said, rolling his eyes.

“Sora! Enough!” Leon said in a very stern tone, “Or I am putting everything back and we will go home. Pa will go shopping.”

“But all Pa gets is veggies and tea!” Sora whined softly.

“Exactly. So stop fighting.” the older man said as they finally caught up to Cloud in the bread section. Leon bent over and got all the chocolate off of Roxas’ face with a napkin from his pocket.

“Leon. White or wheat?” Cloud asked.

“What’s on the coupon?” he asked, still getting the chocolate off of Roxas.

“It’s either white or whole wheat. Doesn’t matter.” He said, looking over the food vouchers in his hands.

“Get wheat for us and white for the boys. They won’t eat the wheat one.” he said.

“We should make them. It’s healthier.” Cloud pointed out as he grabbed two loaves of bread.

“I am not dealing with that fight. What other vouchers do we have left?” he said, standing up. Cloud rolled his eyes and looked at the next food voucher.

“Milk and cheese.” he said as he drove the cart over to the dairy section. “Then we should be done.” he said, looking at the mostly full cart.

“Pa, did you get Frosty O’s?” Roxas asked.

“No. We just got the regular one. Maybe if you clean up all your toys for a week, I will get it next time.” he said as he picked up a gallon of milk and a half gallon of almond milk.

“Okay!” he said excitedly.

“Look Roxas! The yogurt from the TV!” Sora said, pointing to the fridge across the way. Both boys started to go walking to the area when Leon grabbed them both.

“Keep your hands on the cart you two. No running off. You lost all roaming privileges when you were fighting.”

They both pouted and stood next to the cart.

“Hands too.” Leon pointed out. Both boys looked up at Cloud with their big puppy eyes.

“You heard Dad. Hands on the cart.” he said, starting to push it towards the checkout lane.

They both let out a tiny whine and put their hands on the cart. Leon smiled a little as he walked next to Cloud, watching the boys walk with the cart.

—

Once they used all their food vouchers and paid off the remaining total, they bagged everything up and headed to the car. Both boys had calmed down significantly, even yawning into their hands.

“Looks like its nap time.” Cloud said as he strapped them both into their car seats.

“Nuh-uh..” Sora said.

“We aren’t even….tired…” Roxas added with a yawn.

“Whatever you say.” the older blonde said, fixing their car seats and closing the door. Leon finished loading up the groceries in the back and shut the trunk. He climbed into the driver’s seat and Cloud followed close behind.

Once they were both in the car, Leon started it up and headed back towards their place. He turned up the radio a little bit and looked over at Cloud.

“Are they out?” he asked.

Cloud looked in the rearview mirror to see both boys sleeping in their car seats, mouth open and slightly snoring. They even were holding hands in the middle.

“Out like lights.” Cloud said with a smile as he reached over to grab his boyfriends’s hand and lace their fingers together.


End file.
